Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
This invention pertains to the area of illuminating safety devices, particularly to the area of illuminating safety devices for, but not limited to, bicycles, motorcycles, automobiles, trucks, and emergency response vehicles. This invention casts light from a wheel or wheel cover of a vehicle to make the vehicle more visible and, as an added benefit, provide aesthetic enhancement.
Manufacturers of domestically sold vehicles are required by the Federal government to equip their vehicles with illuminating side markers and/or light reflectors. This requirement is to help ensure the conspicuousness of the vehicle and reduce the risk for accidents. The aforementioned safety devices however, provide limited effectiveness. Illuminating side markers do not provide for a xe2x80x9cbrightxe2x80x9d source of light and are thus commonly regarded as mere xe2x80x9caccent lightsxe2x80x9d. Additionally, illuminating side markers and light reflectors are xe2x80x9cstationaryxe2x80x9d as they are invariably mounted in a fixed position on the fenders, quarter panels and bumpers of most vehicles. The present invention however, can greatly promote the conspicuousness of a vehicle for the following reasons: 1) The present invention generates a highly visible light of intense brightness and of varying colors; 2) The present invention rotates about the wheel""s center and is thus xe2x80x9cnon-stationaryxe2x80x9d; and 3) The present invention is located on a vehicle where one would not normally expect light to emanate.
In recent years, explosive growth in the xe2x80x9caftermarketxe2x80x9d automobile accessories industry has occurred. Studies show that domestic sales for automotive accessories that complement or create a unique look for vehicles have nearly doubled since 1985 and that automobile enthusiasts are likely to continue the escalating purchasing trend. Similar expansions in the aftermarket motorcycle accessories industry have also recently occurred. In addition to enhancing safety by making a vehicle more visible, the present invention enhances and personalizes the aesthetic appearance of vehicles. To date, such a wheel lighting system, particularly one that offers a plurality of lights, has not been commercially available. Because of the present invention""s novelty in design and utility, the present invention could be a positive element in the aftermarket automobile and motorcycle accessories industry.
The wheel light systems of prior art, which are based on simple and obvious methods, present limitations in capability and applicability. The present invention however, overcomes the shortcomings of prior art, solves art-related problems, and offers uniqueness in technological design and functionality. Known and cited prior art include all listed herein:
The proceeding discussions of select patents clearly illustrate how the present invention discloses new and preferred embodiments. A detailed comparison of all other cited prior art will yield the same conclusion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,928, issued to Strepek, describes a xe2x80x9cself-contained lighting assemblyxe2x80x9d device that includes a generator. Strepek""s device is said to be suitable for xe2x80x9cheavy trucksxe2x80x9d. Because of its girth and potential heaviness, Strepek""s method is unsuitable for use with bicycles and especially unsuitable for motorcycles, wherein a low-mass, low-inertia system is crucial. Strepek""s device also requires motion to generate electrical power to illuminate its lights. The present invention however, solves the problem of bulkiness and does not require motion to generate electrical power.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,431, issued to Park, teaches a complicated xe2x80x9cmagetogeneratorxe2x80x9d design, requiring many parts that are not likely to be inexpensively fabricated or easily installed. Like the aforementioned Strepek device, size, weight, and inertia potentially preclude Park""s method from being suitable for use with bicycles and motorcycles. Park acknowledges the engineering burden of supplying a vehicle""s electrical power to a light(s) on a rotating wheel. Park says, xe2x80x9c . . . connecting the power source to the wheel lamps is . . . impossible . . . because of rotation of the wheels . . . xe2x80x9d The current invention provides a solution for this problem while teaching simplicity and compactness and being suitable for bicycles and motorcycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,230, issued to Cummings, details a simple and obvious xe2x80x9clight stringxe2x80x9d wheel light design. Cummings"" device closely parallels, in appearance and functionality, ordinary string lights that have been commonly used for decorating Christmas trees for over 100 years. The Cummings"" method is inherently unsuitable for many vehicle applications other than bicycles and does not change in color or brightness. The present invention however, applies to all vehicles that have wheels and offers vast improvements in capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,302, issued to O""Donnell, describes a xe2x80x9clighted hubcapxe2x80x9d device for a wheel of an automobile. The activation of the lights of O""Donnell""s device is limited to only when the automobile is moving O""Donnell""s device therefore, can not function as auxiliary hazard lights or auxiliary turn signal lights when the automobile is not in motion. O""Donnell""s device also fails to include the capability of activating a plurality of separate light circuits and the capability to achieve a change in color and/or brightness. Like the devices of Strepek and Park, O""Donnell""s uses a generator. O""Donnell places the generator inside the hubcap cover and around the axle; this arrangement makes O""Donnell""s approach unsuitable for bicycles and motorcycles since costly and impractical redesigns and retrofits for bicycle frames and motorcycle suspension components would likely be required.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,603, issued to Spicer, teaches a method for providing a light source behind the wheel of an automobile. Spicer""s method employs xe2x80x9can annular light sourcexe2x80x9d (such as a neon light tube formed in a circle) which, through the use of brackets, is mounted xe2x80x9cbehindxe2x80x9d the wheel and affixed to the stationary xe2x80x9cspindlexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9caxlexe2x80x9d of the automobile""s front and rear wheel assemblies respectively. This method is clearly not suitable for bicycles or motorcycles. This technique also fails to be applicable for automobiles or other vehicles with non-stationary front spindles or non-stationary rear axles. This limitation of Spicer""s method is significant since the majority of automobiles sold throughout the world today is front-wheel driven and have non-stationary front spindles. Furthermore, the majority of today""s sports cars have non-stationary rear axles, not the xe2x80x9csolidxe2x80x9d axle designs as shown in FIG. 5 of Spicer""s patent specification. The variations in automobile wheel and axle designs however, do not affect the utility of the present invention; the present invention can be crafted as a fitment for any vehicle regardless of the vehicle""s wheel/axle assembly type. Additionally, since the Spicer method uses a stationary light source, it is not as effective in providing conspicuity as the present invention, which uses a rotating light source(s).
The present invention is a means for automatic illumination of a wheel or wheel cover of an automobile, truck, motorcycle, bicycle, or any other vehicle that has wheels. The present invention creates the appearance of a continuous xe2x80x9cring of lightxe2x80x9d on a wheel when the wheel is rotating at a sufficient speed. The present invention, when in an automatic mode, also changes the color and/or brightness of the xe2x80x9cring of lightxe2x80x9d as a function of wheel speed. The invention includes the components that are necessary to generate light and is in the form of one or more light xe2x80x9cemitterxe2x80x9d assemblies that are either affixed to, or integral to a wheel or wheel cover, or flush mounted on a wheel""s or wheel cover""s surface. The emitter assembly can be of a geometric configuration that permits placement of the emitter assembly at some radius from the wheel""s geometric center, or of such a geometry that allows the emitter assembly to be mounted concentrically to the wheel or wheel cover.
The present invention uses an electronic logic circuit (such as a multiple aperture window discriminator, comparator, or the like) that determines and discriminates a variable input voltage signal and provides an output voltage signal to trigger and control the activation of a light (such as a Light Emitting Diode (LED) or Organic LED (OLED)) or a plurality of lights. The present invention""s power source can be either internal or external to the emitter assembly. The input voltage signal to the logic circuit is derived from the output of an accelerometer or other suitable transducer that responds to velocity, acceleration or force. Through the use of a transducer located at a point some distance from the center of the wheel, the present invention senses the centripetal acceleration of the wheel, which is produced when the wheel rotates, and generates a control signal that is proportional to the centripetal acceleration or corresponding wheel speed. When the transducer output signal reaches a predetermined value or range, conforming to an anticipated wheel speed, and is detected by the logic circuit, a specific light circuit and corresponding LED or plurality of LEDs is then energized. When the wheel speed increases sufficiently, the transducer output signal changes, exceeding the first predetermined range, resulting in the de-energizing of the first LED (or first plurality thereof) and simultaneous energizing of a second LED of a different color and/or brightness. This process can continue for as many light circuits as desired and reverses accordingly as the wheel speed decreases.
As a back-up automatic operational capability, the current invention includes a mechanical control means, a spring-mass system, for duplicate control of its light circuits. Centrifugal force is harnessed to activate the spring-mass control system. Internal to the emitter assembly are multiple spring/mass pairs that are aligned with respect to the wheel""s centripetal acceleration vector so that, when the wheel rotates, each mass moves in response to the resultant centrifugal force and compresses its companion spring. The physical characteristics of each mass and spring are engineered so that a certain amount of spring deflection corresponds to a specific wheel speed and so that the spring/mass pairs have different deflection rates or xe2x80x9cspeed sensitivitiesxe2x80x9d. At a predetermined wheel speed, the first mass sufficiently compresses its companion spring and contacts and actuates an electrical circuit switch (such as a momentary micro-switch) to energize an LED circuit. When the wheel speed sufficiently increases, the second mass compresses its companion spring enough to contact and actuate another electrical circuit switch and result in the de-energizing of the first LED(s) and simultaneous energizing of a second LED(s) of a different color and/or brightness. This process can continue for as many light circuits as desired and reverses accordingly as the wheel speed decreases.
The back-up operational capability as described above can be accomplished using a single spring/mass pair instead of multiple spring/mass pairs. The single spring/mass method also uses centrifugal force to cause the mass to move and compress a spring however; individual electrical switches may electively be used. The mass, fabricated out of an electrically conductive material can take the place of a switch. The electrically conductive mass moves amid electrical contacts and thus serves as a speed-sensitive xe2x80x9cthrow mechanismxe2x80x9d of an electrical switch. At a predetermined centripetal acceleration or wheel speed, the mass sufficiently moves against the spring and is aligned with and bridges the first set of electrical contacts to close an electrical circuit to energize an LED(s). When the wheel speed increases, the mass moves against the spring sufficiently farther, breaking the connection between the first set of electrical contacts and bridging a second set of electrical contacts to close the circuit of a second LED(s) of a different color and/or brightness. This process can continue for as many light circuits as desired and reverses accordingly as the wheel speed decreases.
When electrical signals such as, but not limited to, variable input or output voltage signals from electronic components or transducers are used as control signals in the embodiments, the present invention also includes a remote control device that allows the vehicle operator to conveniently control/adjust the operation of the emitter assembly from the vehicle""s driver seat. The remote control permits the operator at anytime to select which light circuits he/she wants to be xe2x80x9cactive.xe2x80x9d For example, if the operator wants the emitter assembly to produce only one particular color, regardless of wheel speed, the operator then correspondingly sets or programs the remote control. The remote control device also allows the vehicle operator to adjust the activation xe2x80x9ctimingxe2x80x9d of the light circuits. For example, if it is assumed that the default activation sequence for a tri-color light emitter assembly is 20 miles per hour (mph)/40 mph/60 mph, the operator may program the remote control to change the activation sequence to 25 mph/55 mph/85 mph. This can be accomplished by the use of logic gates and/or other electronic switching techniques that are well known in the art.
The activation and control of the present invention""s light circuits can also be accomplished by utilizing radio frequency (RF) transmission technology. Common among many of today""s vehicles are electronic speedometers and tachometers. The outputs of the vehicle""s electronic speedometer and tachometer can be used as input signals to an RF transmitter that sends a control signal to a receiver/controller, which can be integral to the emitter assembly""s electronics. Other signal sources, which would be based on the vehicle""s speed (or based on vehicle engine speed (typically expressed in revolutions per minute (RPM))) and could be derived from a mechanical means (i.e., a rotating cable of a mechanical speedometer or mechanical tachometer), could be used to trigger an output from an RF transmitter to control the activation of the present invention.
It is also within the scope of the present invention to couple the activation and control of the present invention""s light circuits to a vehicle""s automatic or manual transmission. This control methodology uses, but is not limited to, mechanical and/or electronic devices well known in the art that sense the shifting of gears within a vehicle""s transmission. When the vehicle""s automatic transmission shifts from one gear to another or, in the case with a manual transmission, when the vehicle operator manually shifts gears, the sensing device(s) determine which transmission gear is engaged and provides a corresponding control signal to energize a specific light circuit within the emitter assembly.
The preceding discussions disclose methods for automatic operation of the present invention. It is however, within the spirit of the present invention to manually control the activation of the lights without recognizing the speed, acceleration, or any other kinematic or dynamic attribute of either the vehicle or the vehicle""s wheel(s), or, where applicable, the vehicle""s engine or transmission. A simple remote control unit, which is accessible to the vehicle""s operator from the vehicle""s driver seat and does not depend on input signals such as those from accelerometers or other transducers, can be used to permit the operator to manually turn on, turn off, and adjust the brightness of the lights of the present invention.
It is also the object of the present invention to serve as auxiliary turn signals on vehicles that are so equipped. The present invention senses the activation of the vehicle""s standard turn signals and simultaneously energizes a designated light circuit, which generates a xe2x80x9cblinkingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cflashingxe2x80x9d light(s) on the appropriate (left or right) side vehicle wheels. The light(s) blinks at the frequency and phase of the vehicle""s standard turn signals and is the same color as the vehicle""s standard turn signals (xe2x80x9cYellowxe2x80x9d is typically the OEM color for new vehicles sold in the US.). (For motorcycles, the present invention generates xe2x80x9cblinkingxe2x80x9d light(s) on the appropriate (left or right) side of each wheel and is not visible from the opposite side via a light separator or other means for blocking the transmission of light.) Concurrent to the activation of the auxiliary turn signals, all other light circuits within the emitter assembly are de-energized. When the vehicle""s standard turn signals are canceled, the auxiliary turn signal circuit is de-energized and the electrical power is simultaneously restored to the emitter""s other light circuits. Additionally, the auxiliary turn signal function of the present invention is independent of wheel motion.
In a manner similar to that described above, another object of the present invention is to serve as auxiliary brake lights. When the vehicle""s brake lights are activated, the present invention simultaneously energizes a designated light circuit, which generates a light(s) that is the same color as the vehicle""s standard brake lights (xe2x80x9cRedxe2x80x9d is the OEM color for new vehicles sold in the US.), for all wheels of the vehicle. (For motorcycles, the xe2x80x9cRedxe2x80x9d lights of the emitter assemblies simultaneously illuminate the left and right sides of each wheel.) Concurrent to the activation of the auxiliary brake lights, all other light circuits within the emitter assembly are de-energized. When the vehicle""s standard brake lights are canceled, the auxiliary brake light circuit is de-energized and the electrical power is simultaneously restored to the emitter""s other light circuits. The auxiliary brake light function of the present invention is also independent of wheel motion. The present invention offers its user the option to selectively assign precedence to the auxiliary brake light function over the auxiliary turn signal function or visa versa.
Yet another object of the present invention is to serve as auxiliary xe2x80x9chazardxe2x80x9d signal lights on vehicles that are so equipped and operate in the manner similar to that disclosed above for the auxiliary turn signals and auxiliary brake lights. The auxiliary hazard light function of the present invention is also independent of wheel motion. The present invention offers its user the further option to selectively assign precedence to the auxiliary xe2x80x9chazardxe2x80x9d light function.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide additional warning lights that flash in conjunction with an alarm signal from an electronic anti-theft alarm device. Popular electronic alarms for vehicles activate the vehicle""s horn, headlights, turn signal lights and brake lights. The present invention can be integrated to provide enhanced conspicuity and warning in alarm situations.
The current invention also provides a provision for manual cut off that can be used at anytime and an automatic means to conserve electrical power when the wheel is not rotating or when operated in daylight. These energy-economizing features are advantageous since they enable maximum practical use of the present invention""s electrical power source.